The Final Goodbye
by KiryuuTeme
Summary: Zero broke up with Aidou. But what happens when Aidou can't accept the hunters relationship to a certain pureblood? Who will be the one suffering the most in the end? WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH (Sequel to a video. Full Summary inside)


Author Note: Hey everyone! This is actually just a sequel to my KanaZeroAidou AMV to the song "Unfaithful" by Rihanna. Since my YouTube account was deleted I will sum up the video: Kaname and Zero are a couple but Zero is cheating with Aidou. Both "boyfriends" are hurting but Zero doesn't like their situation either and feels bad for letting Kaname suffer while both "boyfriends" can't seem to stand each other's presence. However when Kaname confronts the hunter and they talk Zero decides to leave Aidou. Aidou sees Zero blood covered and guesses that Kaname and Zero shared blood and also what that means for his own relationship to the silver haired male. However instead of giving up he confronts Kaname who in turn threatens the noble class vampire.

If anyone wants to see the video after all let me know and I'll re-upload it on my current account.

"I'm sorry" the silver haired hunter mumbled.

He was lying in Kaname's arms, knowing that there would be no way back. If not by his pain that left him unable to move, then by the tears in the purebloods eyes, as well as in the crystal blue eyes of his former ex-lover.

-1 hour before –

Aidou knocked on the pureblood's door not knowing what Kaname wanted, though not sure whether he wanted to know either. He couldn't help but shiver as he heard Kaname's cold voice.

"Come in."

Even though the noble class vampire clearly understand the demand, he didn't move an inch until he heard it a second time with more force. Slowly Aidou entered the big room, feeling more and more unpleased with his current situation by every passing second. Kaname was standing by the window looking outside like he hadn't noticed the other vampire. Fighting back the urge to run off, hide and never come out again the blonde closed the door, though didn't move away from it.

"You called me? … Kaname-sama?"

Not feeling the need to face the younger man Kaname still watched the trees outside, but not without letting his opponent feel his wrath.

"I see. Already forgetting every trace of manners, aren't we Hanabusa?

Kaname's voice was barely a low whisper making the question even more threatening.

Aidou bowed.

"I'm mostly sorry Kaname-sama."

"For what?" the pureblood vampire asked and turned slowly.

Aidou shivered a bit in fear as Kaname's dangerous shining red eyes met his own. He just stood there, motionless as Kaname came closer slowly. Every further step Kaname made, made Aidou feel more and more like his pray. The dark haired man stopped only a few centimeters away from Aidou, standing close enough to let the noble feel his body heat and leant to the other man's ear.

"For not talking to me the way you should and forgetting every bit of respect a noble should have towards or pureblood?"

His voice became a quiet whisper.

"Or for still fucking my boyfriend?"

Even in his current position Aidou couldn't help but laugh.

"I'd never apologize for being with Zero." He said coldly ignoring that the other man was about to rip off his head, but smiled.

"So? What is it you wanted to talk about? Is it Zero? I thought I told you that I'm going to fight for him?!" the blonde stated with much more confidence in his voice than he actually had.

"And I thought I told you not to, or else I'd kill you." Kaname hissed.

"You wouldn't dare to touch me."

"Why would that be?" the brown haired man asked rather amused, though his face seemed to freeze by the answer.

"Because Zero wouldn't forgive you."

"Zero broke up with you."

"Not very successful though it seems."

The noble class vampire barely had time to finish his sentence before he was slapped hard enough to fall on the ground.. Ignoring the burning pain on his cheek Aidou continued.

"You know that he can't decide. He'll never be able to. No matter how much it hurts. No matter how much it kills your freaking ego. He is in love with both of us."

The blonde's boldness made Kaname tremble in pure rage. How dare did the little boy talk to him like that?! To Kuran Kaname, one the last purebloods?

The fuming pureblood watched Aidou standing up. Watching the blonde Kaname almost felt a bit sympathy for the noble. At least Aidou had the guts to stand up for what was important to him.

Too bad this something had to be Zero. But damn! He really had to love Zero if he got up all the courage to look through such disgusted eyes at a pureblood.

"I know. Do you really think I am unaware of your place in Zero's heart?" Kaname asked.

"No. You may be my opponent, but I've never mistaken you for an idiot."

"Then you probably also know that I'm one to keep my promises?!"

"Yes."

"Good. Then you know now why you're here."

"I actually wonder what you are going to tell Zero."

"Zero would notice if I lied. So I should tell him the truth."

Aidou nodded.

"He deserves the truth."

"You're not going to fight?" Kaname asked slightly surprised.

"No. I know you're stronger than me. And if I die for the one I love, I don't mind it."

Kaname nodded in approval. If not for their love for the hunter they could have been friends! ….Maybe at least …..

Meanwhile a certain hunter came back from a job.

"Man I'm dead. Who's ever said that E's lose their minds? That one freaking knew what he did! Oh well I guess a hot shower will cool me down." Zero knocked on Aidou's door, a bit surprised that he wasn't getting on answer.

"Aidou?" he asked.

Still not hearing a thing he decided to enter his lovers' room. Carefully and slowly he opened the door. Why he was being careful was a mystery to himself though since the ex-human clearly felt that no one was in the room. After closing the door and putting his gun on Aidou's desk, the vampire hunter sat on his 2nd boyfriends bed. Just where was the little brat? He wanted to cuddle god dammit! Zero shifted on the bed feeling weird.

Why did he feel like crying?

Something HAD to be wrong….The young man pulled out his cell and called his boyfriend #2.

Both, Kaname and Aidou almost jumped in surprise as the blondes' cell phone starting to ring. As Kaname nodded, Aidou picked up.

"I'm sorry honey I don't have time right now."

Zero frowned. Didn't Aidou say he had free just this morning?

"Where are you?" the hunter asked on the verge of crying.

"…." Aidou saw Kaname's eyes.

"In Ku-Kaname-sama's room. I'm sorry Zero. I love you." With those words spoken a last time Aidou ended the call.

A last nod to the other vampire and everything was settled. This would be the end.

He was happy to have heard Zero's voice a last time. The noble watched Kaname raise his arm slowly to attack and closed his eyes not wanting to see the attack.

Aidou felt prepared – Well as prepared as one can be for death at least.

But nothing happened.

Instead Aidou suddenly smelled blood which clearly wasn't his own.

He froze as he recognized the smell. It was Zero's! Quickly he opened his eyes to watch the hunter fall into Kaname's arms while the pureblood vampire sunk on his knees slowly, not letting go of the other boy.

"Zero" the blonde whispered out of breath and rushed to the other two men on the floor.

The ex-human was covered in his own blood and barely seemed alive at all. Even Kaname was obviously confused and shocked.

He was using his free hand to go through the hunters hair gently.

"What have you done?" the dark haired man whispered trying fight back the tears.

"The right thing." The young man answered after a while.

Both other men shook their head.

"No way!" they almost shouted in union.

Kaname sighed and Zero smiled weakly.

"I am sorry Kaname. I know you would have deserved something better. Just as well as you Aidou. Both of you should have a persons whole heart. I know I've been selfish and -"

Zero was stopped by Aidou's finger on his lips.

"Don't talk anymore. It takes too much effort."

Zero shook his head.

"I'm going to die anyway."

Kaname couldn't help but glare.

"Yeah because you had to safe -"

"- one of the two I love." The Level E finished.

"But I killed you! The one I love!"

"And I." Aidou added.

Zero tried to pout.

"I've already apologized."

The hunter tried to snuggle into the pureblood but stopped every movement after a second.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked confused.

This time Zero really pouted.

"Cuddling. I had planned to snuggle but you weren't there. So I'm cuddling now."

Kaname smiled sadly feeling the tears welling up.

A look to Aidou and he knew he was not alone since the blonde's face was already covered in tears. The dark haired man did his best to hug his boyfriend tighter without hurting Zero further.

"Damn you freaking idiot. How am I… Are we supposed to live without you? We need you!" the noble said while failing terribly at stop crying.

Kaname nodded.

"Hanabusa's right. I …We love you. How am I supposed to forgive myself killing you?"

"I'm sorry" the silver haired hunter mumbled. He was lying in Kaname's arms, knowing that there would be no way back.

If not by his pain that left him unable to move then by the tears in the purebloods eyes, as well as in the crystal blue eyes of his former ex-lover.

Kaname kissed the hunters forehead gently while Aidou started caressing one of Zero's hand. Both vampires didn't want to see that Zero by now had stopped breathing.

They didn't want to realize that their love started to glow, slowly disappearing.

They didn't want to face the truth of a lonely future.

But most of all – They didn't want this to happen to happen because of them.

Zero seemed to feel their guilt. He didn't want them to be hurt or feel guilty.

He wanted to them to be happy.

If there was something like heaven then he wanted to watch over them and see them smile and bitch around like jealous girl when they find a new partner!

The hunter used his last strength to kiss both men and whisper

"I love you" a last time before he was gone.

Kaname looked at the space between his arms where Zero lay just a second ago, while Aidou closed his eyes biting his lower lip.

Both vampires stayed like this for a while before Aidou broke the silence.

"Please…"

"Hm?"

"Please get out of those clothes…"

It was only then that Kaname noticed all the blood that had drowned him.

He was completely covered….Covered in Zero's blood…Zero's smell…

The pureblood nodded slowly and stood up.

"Please leave now Hanabusa."

Aidou looked at the other man.

The man who had killed Zero, even if he hadn't planned to.

"Of course." He said and left without any further word and without the formal bow. He just couldn't bring himself to show this much respect.

He felt shallow and just wanted to be alone.

Kaname didn't seem to care anyway. He went to his closet, grabbed clothes and took a shower. The pureblood didn't want to come back from his daze. He didn't feel the water on his skin, didn't want to feel the cold wall of the shower as he leant against it.

He only felt the pain.

The burning pain in his chest that was about to kill him. The pain of losing his love, his life.

Meanwhile Aidou was lying on his bed, cuddling into a shirt of Zero. Closing his eyes and breathe in the hunter's scent he remembered every moment they had shared.

Every smile, every tear, every second of their life as a couple.

That was the moment when both men whispered

"I will never love again. You have been the one for me. There can't be anyone else. Goodbye my love."

END


End file.
